


Snowflakes

by Loar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Christmas Eve, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Homophobia, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Mistletoe, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loar/pseuds/Loar
Summary: "They called me a special snowflake.""You know, the thing with snowflakes is, if you look at them up close, sure they're all different shapes. But if you take a step back, you realize they're a lot alike. They all go the same direction, and they end up together when they hit the ground. So in my book, there is nothing wrong with being a snowflake, special or not. And we can be snowflakes together."Or,Maggie is reunited with her estranged sibling on Christmas Eve.





	1. Snow (Coldness/Warmth)

Christmas Eve, 2017. It was a cold evening in Blue Spring, Nebraska.

The day had ended as badly as it could have.

It had started quite well. They had arrived early this morning by the bus and their father had been there at the bus stop to drive them home. Their mother had hugged them upon arrival and had started a long monologue about the more recent gossips in town. Soft Christmas music and delicious aromas were filling the air of their childhood home and they felt mostly content.

If not for a slight knot of unease that wouldn't leave them alone.

But it had only sufficed an ill-fated comment from their mother, about how happy she was to have the whole family reunited home for the Holidays, to set off the chains of events that had left them in the cold. Literally.

Because it was their reply, "We all know this isn't the whole family. Margarita isn't here. This family is forever broken. And it's both your fault." that had angered their father.

After a long and loud argument, which had ended with their accidental coming out, their father had thrown them out. In the cold Nebraskan winter.

They weren't sure what to do now.

Maggie, their sister, had had their aunt Luisa when she had been outed and their father had kicked her out, but Luisa had died of cancer five years ago. Which meant they were basically without family. Almost. Maggie was still alive, but they hadn't talked to her since they were four. They had no idea how she would react to them reaching out.

They had her phone number though. They had asked a guy they knew in college to find it for them. They had been toying with the idea of reconnecting with their long lost sister for months now. But they had been too afraid to make the call.

Now though, now they were in such a dire situation they felt like it was their last card.

They fished their phone from their jeans pocket and with trembling, cold fingers they typed the number they had memorized for looking at it for so long when they had been trying to find the courage to actually do it.

It rang a long time and they almost hang up when a feminine voice said, "Hello?"

"M-Margarita?"

"Who's this?"

"It's... It's Antonio. Your... Brother." Misgendering themself always left a bad taste in his mouth. But Maggie didn't know. Yet. They wondered how she would take it.

"Tonio? It's... Well, I wasn't expecting... How are you?"

"Uh, cold? Papa kinda just kicked me out and ya know how freezing it is around here in this season."

"What-? Where are you?"

"On the curb, just in front of our childhood house. I'm sorry to bother you, but I don't really know what to do."

They heard indistinct voices until Maggie talked to them again. "Okay. Stay where you are, someone is coming to pick you up. Just try to stay warm in the meantime. It shouldn't be long."

"Okay. That person you're sending over, what do they look like?"

She chuckled. "Oh believe me, you'll know when you'll see her. You might be in for a shock."

"Uh, okay. You know, I've been wanting to call you for a while."

"Mhm. Why didn't you?" Her voice wasn't judgmental, only curious.

"I was afraid, I guess. About mom and dad. About you too. It's just- there's a lot going on right now and-..."

At this moment they saw something moving fast toward them and suddenly a figure was standing in front of him. Smiling. It took them a moment to process that, yes, Supergirl of all people was there, in front of their parents' house and was freaking smiling at them!

"You forgot to tell me that your person was an alien superhero!"

"Yeah, she's a good friend of mine. You got a problem with that?"

"No! This is awesome!"

"You look cold. Here's a blanket." And right to her word, the Girl of Steel was handing him a soft, fluffy, bright yellow blanket. They quickly put it around their shoulders, relishing in the feeling.

"Okay. Hold on tight."

Before they had had time to process, they were in Supergirl arms and in the air. They were flying!

The freezing air was even worse when it was batting their face with the speed so they buried their head into the hero's chest.

After a while, they noticed the temperature was rising. Or maybe they were just getting numb.

They must have dozed off at some point, because when they blinked their eyes open, Supergirl had landed in front of a cute, white house. The air was warm and they could ear water. Like the ocean. Were they really on the coast? How far had they traveled?

The front door opened and a small brunette woman got out. "Antonio? I'm Maggie. God, you grew so much! Last time I saw you, you were a toddler."

She looked at him nervously, a hand rubbing her chin. They couldn't fault her for that, they felt awkward about this situation too.

"Yeah. I go by Toni now. With an i."

"Okay, Toni with an i. Let's get you inside."

Toni turned around to thank Supergirl but she was gone. They hadn't even heard her leave.

They followed their sister inside the house.

They felt the warmth seep through their bones.


	2. Log (Despair/Hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Toni have a conversation.
> 
> (Next chapter there'll be Sanvers fluff, I promise)

The moment they stepped inside, they were engulfed into a whirlwind of people fussing around them. In minutes, they were sitting on a comfy couch in front of the hearth, enveloped in a warm, forest green blanket and sock-clad toes burying into the plush carpet.

A mug of hot coca with tiny marshmallows was thrusted into their hands.

A flurry of people introduced themselves to them but they probably only remember half of it.

They finally heard Maggie telling those people she wanted a moment alone with them. She sat beside them on the couch.

"Sorry about them. They're a really nice bunch but they can be a bit much sometimes."

"Yeah, no, they're nice. I'm just processing, you know?"

"Mhm. Yeah, tonight didn't exactly went as planned, right?"

They snorted. "Honestly, I'm not even surprised by the way things went. It had been years in the making."

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

They told her, about their Ma's comment, about their own rant, about their father's ire. They kept it short and omitted their coming out.

Maggie was silent, but they could see the tension in her body, the hard set of her jaw, the turmoil in her eyes, the short nails digging into the material of her jeans.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of bad memories."

"What-? No, no, that's not- It's not your fault. Actually, thank you. For fighting for me."

They shrugged. "What's family for, right?" That comment was so bittersweet and they both felt it. It encompassed years of pain for both of them, but also the tiny hope sparking from their reunion.

She looked toward those people and smiled softly. She turned around to face her sibling. "The good thing about family is that you can find one anywhere when you're least expecting it."

"You married into it?" They nodded toward the rings ornating her finger; her smile only brightened at the mention.

"Yeah. But truth be told, it started feeling like family long before the wedding. The Danvers family and friends are amazing. They have so much love to give. You're probably adopted already and you have no say about it."

They gapped at her. "So, what? They have a habit of taking strays in?"

She chuckled. "Pretty much, actually. Winn, James, Lena and I are all either orphaned of disowned. Or both. Kara is the only one legally adopted. And Alex, my wife, has her own bagages. So we're quite the bunch of misfits."

"Sounds like I'll fit right in, then." They heaved a sigh. "How are they with queer people?" They realized how it sounded so they added: "Do they treat you right?"

Maggie smiled softly at them. "Yeah, they're good people. When Alex came out to them, they've been really supportive and accepted me right in. Well, I got a few shovel talks, but nothing bad. Some of them are queer too. Kara, Alex's sister, came out just before our wedding and she's in a poly relationship with Lena and James. They're a triad. So, yeah, they're pretty open-minded."

The spark of hope that had ignited earlier grew into a flame, suddenly brightening their future. It cast a light into their dark, little closet. Maybe they could be themself with these people.

It should feel wrong to feel hopefully and liberated, like a weight had been lift from their chest. Because they just lost the only family they had known. And it hurt, yes, it hurt so badly; but they couldn't help but be relieved to have left the people that were making them feel like an abomination. Now, after only a few minutes in this strange home among these strange people, after being reunited with their older sister after a decade and a half, they felt like they could maybe be themself and be loved for who they truly were. And the feeling of hope that burned in their veins at the realization was more powerful than any grief.

Of course they would be sad. They would mourn their parents. But the grief would stem more from not ever having the kind of parents that they wished they had. From the what-ifs and what-could-have-beens. That alternate reality where Oscar and Maria Rodas were open-minded people who cared more about their children than what people would say.

But they have been resigning themself to the fact it was a lost battle. Their reality was the way it was and they must accept it to move forward. But even though there wasn't any hope to change their parents mind, they were graced by a renewed hope burning as bright and warm as the log in the hearth they were facing. The hope of being a part of something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...


	3. Mistletoe (Hate/Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers fluff and Toni gets the love they deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, December has been crazy. Here chapter 3 at last.

Toni was still sitting with their sister in front of the hearth when a woman with reddish hair entered the living room. Alex, Maggie's wife, if they remembered correctly the earlier introduction.

She gestured toward the steaming cup in their hands. "If it tastes weird, it's because it's hemp milk."

Maggie scoffed. "Oh please, Alex, you've drank two already. Don't pretend you don't like it."

Alex winced in disgust. "I gagged a little, but it keeps me warm."

"It's because you spiked it with whiskey."

"That makes it more drinkable."

"You're full of lies, Alex Danvers. You actually likes vegan hot cocoa, admit it!"

"Make me!"

Maggie pounced on her wife and they both started wrestling playfully, taking turn at pining the other against the wall. Hands sneaked toward ticklish spots and soon they were both laughing hard and falling down into a lump on the floor.

Toni could see in this moment, in their sparkling eyes and soft smiles and loving gazes, all the feelings they harbored for each other. The love of course, but also the trust, the respect and the lust.

They couldn't see what was to hate in it, this pure and beautiful love between two people. They couldn't understand why genitals were so important that relationships and roles in society had to be determined by them. They couldn't fathom the violence that had to endure daily anyone that broke the status quo. They couldn't comprehend the hate. They just - couldn't.

"Oh, look! Mistletoe!" exclaimed Maggie. They all looked up and right to her words a branch of mistletoe was hanging over the door, above the couple.

"Well, we wouldn't want to attract bad luck, right. Means we have to kiss."

"What? In front of my baby brother, really?" Toni almost winced. Almost. They were sufficiently distracted by their antics to only half notice the misgendering.

"Oh please, he's an adult and it's just a peck."

"Oh because you can stop at just a peck right now? The holidays' spirits are turning you into a kissing monster. I have to use chapstick and not because of the weather!"

"You're exaggerating. It's not that bad. And what's wrong with kissing my wife, uh?"

Maggie didn't answer and choose to silence Alex with her own mouth. The kiss was intense and they seemed to quickly forget about Toni's presence. They averted their eyes to give them some privacy, or the illusion of it.

Toni heard them gasped as the couple finally separated for air. Soft I-love-yous were whispered back and forth ; they sighed contently.

"You can look now," Alex joked, but still blushing.

"You two look so in love. That's cute."

"Yeah, she's cute, even though she's a huge nerd," Maggie teased.

"Hey!" Alex protested.

Toni laughed, "I don't know, I think nerds are cute."

"Thinking about someone?"

"Um, yeah. Another student in my biology class."

"Oh so you have a crush, uh? And they're smart?"

"Yeah, they... Are. The smartest."

Maggie nodded and smiled knowingly. Toni was playing nervously with the hem of the blanket covering their lap.

"You're safe here, Tones. Love is love. It should be celebrated. Whoever you love only matters to you and only you."

"And you're welcome in this family, no condition," Alex added. "Well, there's conditions. Like, not being an evil piece of shit. But that's about it."

"You're my baby brother and even though I haven't seen you in forever, I love you."

Toni could help but bawl at this heartfelt declaration. Maggie sat beside them and tentatively pat their shoulder. They engulfed her in a bear hug and soaked her red and black flannel with tears.


	4. Feast (Hunger/Repletion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No family is perfect and the Danvers sisters have an animated fight. Toni enjoys the food and the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! And so is this fic! I'm so sorry it took me so long...

"I originally came to ask you if you had already eaten. We were about to start," Alex told Toni, once they had stopped crying on their sister's shoulder.

"Oh. Uh, no. I hadn't eaten yet. But I wouldn't want to impose."

"So what? You prefer to starve? My mother would kill me."

Toni didn't ask why Mrs. Danvers would be angry at Alex specifically for that, but they felt like there was a story behind it, if Maggie's look was any indication. For what they knew of Mrs. Danvers---and it was very little---she didn't seem like a bad person. She was adopting strays left and right and seemed supportive of her queer daughters. It hardly spelled bad parenting in Toni's book. But nothing was as idyllic that it seemed to be from afar.

"I- I wouldn't want to offend her by refusing to taste her cooking," they responded prudently.

"Oh, she wouldn't be! Tell her stop before your stomach explodes, okay? Or she'll feed you enough to replete an army of kryptonians."

"Kryptonians? Does she have Supergirl at dinner often?" It was a joke, but the way Alex blanched told them they had it right center. "Oh. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"

Alex sighed. "Well, I might make you sign an NDA or ten at some point. Anyway, dinner's served. Let's go and eat before there's nothing left."

They all went to the dinner room where an assortment of dishes were already sitting on the table.

A blond girl---Tina? Kiera? Alex's sister---was talking animatedly with a brunette man, while a bald black man and a brunette woman---Lena Freaking Luthor!---were watching their antics with matching affectionate smiles.

An older blond woman, Alex's mother---Eliza?---was bringing what looked like some kind of roast.

Alex and Maggie sat at the table and Toni imitated them. They noticed there was already a plate and silverware for them.

Toni almost jumped when Alex addressed them, lost in his thoughts and marvelment about being so readily accepted.

"The hot cocoa wasn't the only thing vegan here this year. Because someone," she glared at her wife, "thought it was a good idea to send articles after articles about veganism to my mom. She even corrupted my little sister to her evil plant-based ways."

"But Alex," interjected said little sister, "I went and investigated myself, the conditions they're raising and killing those poor animals in is horrible. We can't possibly condone that."

"You have such a bleeding heart."

"Would you even be able to kill an animal yourself? Because--"

"I did. It's part of my training. Surviving in the wild. And I killed aliens and humans. Killing a rabbit is nothing."

"Maybe you need to regard life with a higher esteem. You can't just shoot or stab problems all the time."

"You think I'm happy about killing? Sometimes I don't have a choice."

"You have a choice now about eating the corpse of an innocent being or eating Tofu. If your taste buds are more important, then we have a problem."

"Girls! That's enough!" Eliza was done with her daughters' antics. "It's Christmas. It's no time or place to have this argument. Can we eat in peace, please?"

A chorus of "Yes mom/Eliza" answered her.

"Who want some roast? Toni? It's homemade."

"At least it must be good, it's not some tofurky shit," Alex muttered.

Her mother heard her though and sighed, "Alex--"

"Sorry."

Toni intervened before the conversation derailed again, "I would love some roast, ma'am."

"Oh, call me Eliza. And here's for you. Here, take some glazed carrots."

Calm seemed to have returned among the family now that the conversation about dietary preferences was over.

Truce be told, Toni was relieved the meal was vegan. As much as they love meat, it was giving him migraines, a fact their mother had refused to acknowledge. They had spent numerous family dinner eating begrudgingly roasted chicken while praying it wouldn't give them a splitting headache.

And their lactose intolerance was another problem entirely.

They took a forkfull of roast and, god, if they could eat this everyday, they wouldn't miss meat ever again. Eliza was an amazing cook. And the carrots! Damn, they needed the recipe. And maybe a few cooking lessons.

It added another layer of warmth on them---first from being burrito'd in a fluffy blanket in front of a fire, then from being welcomed by these people like they were a long lost relative and not a mere stranger, and now from the delicious food that was warming their belly.

Soon, they felt content and full, their hand absently rubbing their stomach. They watched these people they just met, but already felt a bit like family already, pausing from talking and laughing just long enough to demolish this delicious meal.

Eliza was truly a fantastic cook as there was nothing left in any plate at the end of the course. Some people---mostly Alex's sister---took another serving or five. Everyone complimented the cook loudly, so much she almost blushed. Almost---Toni was learning Eliza and Alex were made of the same tough material, or so they liked to pretend. But they weren't fooled by the act; the way Alex was softening around Maggie, or the obvious love with which Eliza was cooking for her family was obvious giveaways. 

Toni found themself yearning to be part of this, their hunger for love stronger than ever now they could see what they were missing out. Despite the earlier fight---they knew no family was perfect---they wished they could have that with Maggie. They wondered what kind of siblings the two of them would have been if they had grown up together. Toni thirst for true, pure familial love was so strong. Luckily, it seemed these people were willing to quench it.


End file.
